Forever
by Mochateen
Summary: Two Shot. In the midst of fighting, the group is challenged with a tragedy that completely changes the outlook on their friendship and life. Based off the manga. HaruShizu SasaNatsu


Forever

**a/n: Hello everyone, this is my first Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun! fanfic. Just a recap, in the midst of fighting, something tragic happens that completely changes the group's outlook on life. This fanfic is only a two-shot so just one more chapter before completion after this. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

[ Chapter One ]

**Mizutani Shizuku**

Haru and Yamaken started fighting again. However, there were more fists than arguing involved. This is the first time I've ever seen Yamaken actually stand up to Haru, and this is the first time I've seen Haru so passionately fight for something. In the end, they're both fighting for me. Watching the two boys beat each other just for my sake is like seeing two chickens fight over for one hen. My eyes are half-closed to their stupidity.

"Haru, stop it! There is no point in fighting!" I yell from the sidelines.

"Bu-But Shizuku! If I don't then Yamaken is going to take you away from me again!" Haru yelled back at me.

"T-That's right idiot!" Yamaken pushed back on him, trying to get him off his feet.

I sighed. These two would have to fight it out until both of them get tired at this point. Next to me was Natsume-san and Sasayan-kun. "Misawa-san said he'd come by right now," Sasayan told us, putting his phone away.

"Then what should we do in the meanwhile? Aren't you worried about Haru, Mitty?" Natsume asked me.

I didn't say anything. In honestly, I really was worried about what would happen if these two wouldn't stop fighting. At least, let me try again. I walked up to Haru, grabbing his arm, "Stop it already Haru!"

However, his arm recoiled with his elbow smashing into my face. At first, there was no pain. Perhaps it was because I had been constantly hit in the face. I jumped back, falling onto the ground. Everything seemed to just stop around me before I hit the floor. "Mitty!" Natsume cried out for me.

"Haru you idiot! You hurt her again!" Yamaken yelled at him.

"I don't need you telling me that Yamaken!" Haru yelled back.

I put my hand over my nose. Natsume passed me a handkerchief and I took it greatly. My noise was bleeding again, but it didn't seem to hurt as much this time as before. "I'll return you handkerchief tomorrow Natsume-san," I told her.

"Don't worry about it Mitty," Natsume said, glad that I was okay at least.

"I think I am going home, hopefully Haru will calm down by tomorrow," I told them.

Both Sasayan and Natsume nodded their heads to me. Haru and Yamaken were still fighting recklessly and now I would leave the situation in the hands of Mitsuyoshi-san. I got up, dusted off some of the dirt from my skirt and started walking back home with one hand on my nose. It was almost dark, the sun was already down and the night was already invading. My phone started to ring in my pocket. Mail? Perhaps my dad wanted to know if I was okay. I pulled out my phone and flip it open. It was definitely from my dad, but this message looked different.

Dad: Hurry home! Your mother has come by to visit!

My eyes widen a little. I feel my feet planted into the street at the news. Mom came home? I don't even remember the last time she came home. It had been so long. I can feel my heart racing, almost as if it's going to jump out of my chest. But even while my elation to the news is worthwhile, the lights passing through my eyes were strange. I turned my head, my eyes widen at the sound of a blow horn practically ringing. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Natsume Asako**

Mitty walked back home. I thought about how maybe I should have gone with her but my house was the other way. I sighed a little depressingly. Both Haru and Yamaken were still fighting. But not too long after Mitty left, Micchan came by to break them both up. At first, he tried to separate them but that didn't really work. It wasn't until he started beating both of them bloody that I covered my eyes and there was this sort of silence in the air. My heart began to sting a little and I wondered why. I opened my eyes to see both Yamaken and Haru beat to the ground while Micchan was staring down at both of them.

"I am disappointed in both of you!" Micchan crossed his arms.

However, as predictable as that went, the stinging still didn't go away. "Natsume? Are you okay?" Sasayan asked me.

I turned my head to look at him. My eyes blinked for a moment. But everything happened too suddenly. When I thought nothing was wrong with me, I hear blow horns screaming into the air. I turned my head, screeching breaks following after the noise. It didn't seem real at first. I furrow my brows, taking a moment to realize that Mitty was just walking in that direction. Before my brain could register what was happening, my feet started running that way. _Mitty… Mitty… Please be okay!_

"Natsume!" Sasayan called after me.

I couldn't help but keep running. Turning the corner around a building, I stopped. My knees were shaking with my eyes getting bigger little by little. Even though at any moment I could fall, my feet kept walking. I saw her, body lying on the cold pavement painted in red. My knees failed and I fell down, next to her unmoving body. My hands reached for her arm. It was so surreal, I could feel myself going crazy just staring for so long.

"Mitty… Mitty wake up… please wake up…" I begged her, shaking her arm little by little.

Once my eyes were gorged out, I screamed. I kept screaming. This can't be happening. One minute she was trying to stop Haru from fighting and now, now she was dead? "Mitty! Mitty!" I kept crying. But these arms, wrapped around me, facing me away from the scene. Instead of trying to fight back, I kept crying and crying. "She can't be dead! She's not dead!" I yelled.

I could feel it, Sasayan's warmth. He was trying to covet me from this reality but it didn't work. I had already seen and felt it.

* * *

Micchan called the ambulance and asked both Sasayan and I to accompany Mitty to the hospital. Arriving at the hospital did not make my feel better. Sasayan told me to call Mitty's parents about what happened but even I don't know how I can talk to them. My phone started ringing for what seemed like forever until I could hear a young voice answer the phone.

"A-Ah! Mitty's little brother! A-Are your parent's home?" I asked.

'Yes, please hold.'

'…'

'Yes hello? Is Shizuku with you?' It was Mitty's father.

"Y-Yes Mizutani-san. M-Mitty…" I couldn't say it.

'Yes Shizuku? She hasn't come home yet, we're quite worried about her,' he said.

"Mizutani-san… Mitty… Mitty…" the words couldn't come out.

'Yes?'

"Mitty… Mitty is…" once I remembered it all over again, my eyes widened a little and I shouted, "Mitty is in the hospital!"

'…'

"I'm so sorry! She got into an accident! S-She still hasn't come out of surgery yet! Please come quickly!" I cried.

'We'll be on our way.'

The line went dead. My phone dropped to the ground while my hands covered my hands. I kept sobbing, my eyes swelling just thinking about what I could have done to save her. I should have gone with her. I should have told her to wait. I should have done something.

"Natsume, did you talk to her parents?" Sasayan said from behind me.

I kept sobbing, but I nodded my head slowly. Sasayan grabbed my arm, helping me to take a seat. "Your eyes will turn red if you keep crying like that," he told me, passing me a cup of water. I took it gratefully, my eyes still swelling with tears as we waited in front of the emergency room, waiting for the red light to turn off. And by chance, they turned off. What seemed like years was really just hours that took most of the night. Sasayan and I immediately stood up, hand in hand while the doctors came out and only one of them approached us. I gripped Sasayan's hand tightly, hoping for the best but expecting the worse.

The doctor looked at both of us, "Are her parents here yet?"

"No not yet, but please tell us. Is she okay?" Sasayan answered almost immediately.

The doctor was silent for a moment, "Ms. Mizutani had numerous fractures on her skull and caused a large amount of blood to swell into her brain. We've successfully taken out the excessive blood as well as the couple of fractures on her hip however…" I was scared. That pause. Like as if she wasn't dead but something along those lines. "Ms. Mizutani has gone into a coma. The amount of damage she sustained has caused her brain to shut down her body completely."

My knees felt shaky all over again. Mitty… is in a coma? My eyes were wide while the tears were just streaking down my face. What will happen if she never wakes up? Will Mitty ever be the same again? "Ms. Mizutani will see you now however," the doctor told us. Sasayan put an arm around me, trying to hold me together while we slowly walked into the room. It was a single room, because Mitty's condition was critical so she needed intensive care. There was a white curtain wrapped around the bed while one of the nurses pulled it all around for us to see. My hands reached for my face and my eyes couldn't help but widen more.

Mitty's head and half of her face was covered in bandages and wearing a neck support. Her whole body was white and pale; the one fine color in her face was also gone. There were numerous scratches and bruises along her body but the breathing mask seemed to complete just how terrible her situation was. Sasayan slowly walked me to a seat just beside her. I took a seat, my hands taking her cold, lifeless hand and I stared at her with softened eyes and a sad smile.

"Mitty… It's Natsume-chan… we miss you Mitty, please wake up soon," I told her.

I remember someone telling me that if you talk to someone who is in a coma long enough, they might wake up or react to what you are saying simply because they can still hear you. I hear voices just outside of the room as Sasayan picks me up from the seat. "Come on Natsume, Shizuku's parents are here," Sasayan told me as I stood up obediently. We slowly walked out of the room and I took a glance at who I believed to be Mitty's mom for the first time. She is really beautiful. If Shizuku ever grew up, I think she'd definitely look like her. My eyes slowly wandered to the ground as the two of us walked down the corridor and outside of the hospital. Micchan was waiting for us to take the two of us home.

"How is she?" Micchan asked once we were inside the taxi.

I was hesitant to say anything but Sasayan was able to speak, "She's in a coma. The doctor said that she had so many fractures in her head that her brain shut down after the accident."

Micchan took a moment, "The truck driver said he would pay for the hospital bills. He was falling asleep after a twenty-four hour shift."

"I see…" Sasayan said.

"I took Haru and Yamaken back home. I don't even want to know how Haru will react when he finds out," Micchan told us.

My eyes wandered back to the window, staring at the passing lights. What will happen to Haru once he finds out? I'm scared to know too.

* * *

**Mitsuyoshi Misawa**

I saw that both Natsume and Sasayan arrived home safely before returned home to see Haru lied down on the couch. I blew out a puff of smoke from my cigarette, knowing that somehow, I'd have to tell him.

"Micchan! What took you so long?" Haru complained.

_That boy…_ I thought to myself. "I was at the hospital," I explained, putting my jacket down inside the office, turning on the lights there before taking a seat.

"What for? I know I did not beat Yamaken up that badly," Haru asked me.

I stared at him, taking another drag of my cigarette, "Not for Yamaken. Someone else." This kind of thing wasn't my cup of tea but I couldn't keep it a secret forever. Haru sat up on the couch, staring at me a little worriedly.

"Micchan?" Haru called.

I stared at him, through the dark of my glasses and with the puff of smoke I was breathing out. The more I waited, the more tense it felt in the room. "Haru, don't go crazy on me alright?" Haru ran up to me, his face close to mine. As I knew it, Haru wasn't the type to handle this easily. But I wasn't the type to give it easily either.

"Micchan… who is in the hospital?"

His seriousness, it almost scared me. It's not that sort of fear it was more guilt.

"Micchan-!"

"Shizuku."

"…what?"

"Shizuku is in the hospital…" I finally told him.

It wasn't easy, to take in that stare he gave me. Haru knows I don't lie to him, even though I'm good at keeping a secret from him. But something like this, I couldn't bear to not tell him. His next move, I expected nothing less. Haru took off running from the shop. "Ha-Haru!" I yelled at him.

"Haru!" one girl from Haru's class suddenly shouted after him. I tried to remember her name. Oishima? Ah, that's right.

"Oishima-san," I called over to her.

"Mitsuyoshi-san, Haru just…" she trailed.

"I know, please don't worry about him," I said, taking another drag of my cigarette.

"Is something wrong? He looked really upset," Oishima asked.

I looked at her. Would it be right to tell her? Perhaps she knew other friends of Shizuku that needed to know. I breathed out, "Shizuku is the hospital."

"No way," Oishima said in shock, "W-What happened?"

"A truck driver fell asleep at the wheel. He didn't see her," I explained. Oishima looked down at the floor. At first I thought she was extremely upset out it but there was something different about her atmosphere. "Something the matter?" I asked.

Oishima looked up at me and shook her hands, "No, no it's just…"

I looked at her questionably, "Hm?"

"Well… Mizutani-san doesn't seem like the type of person to be so careless…" Oishima noted.

I hadn't thought about it before. Something really must have really distracted Shizuku for her to be in the middle of what happened. I couldn't really think of any reason, however Oishima certainly had a point.

"I should head home, please let me know if Haru or Shizuku needs anything," Oishima told me.

I nodded my head, taking another drag of my cigarette. I groaned, realizing that I still had to go pick up Haru at the hospital. I got out of my seat, taking my coat and Haru's coat with me. I locked up the shop before heading out again. Something was telling me that I won't be leaving the hospital for quite some time now.


End file.
